


The Stand off in the Subway

by TMCL_247



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7573705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TMCL_247/pseuds/TMCL_247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese's plan</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stand off in the Subway

 

 

"What do you mean Shaw will be bait?" Root panics as Reese looks over at her.

 

The four usual suspects had all gathered in the subway to discuss _the_ plan.

 

"Root, we need to draw out the Shooter" Reese urges.

Fusco nervously looks over to Shaw, who is only looking at Root.

 

"We need to know who's behind the attacks, and our way in is the Shooter", Reese continues.

 

"Is it that bxtch, Control?" as Root turns questioning The Machine. She only remains quiet.

 

"We only know she broke out, not if she's involved" Shaw answers before they all look at the grainy dark and partial photos of The Shooter and none of Control.

 

"If we use Shaw we can lure them out. We have an entire Team to watch out for her" Reese proceeds as she tries to give Root a reassuring smile, only it turns into a grimace.

Shaw steps forward, and Reese and Fusco move off in the distance to give them a little privacy.

 

Shaw turns Root around with her good arm, to face her, not letting go of Root's upper arm. Curling her injured arm into her own chest, they gaze at each other momentarily, before Shaw takes a deep breath and breaks the silence. “We talked about this", _'sort of'_ as Shaw looks questioningly at her own statement.

 

Root chuckles internally knowing that Shaw doesn't really talk about anything. _'This will be fun'_ as Root is now even more curious to hear what Shaw has to say.

 

In a low voice, "you called me out for not leaving your side", Shaw pauses, stumbling with her words, "this is who we are".... Shaw leans closer into Root's good ear and whispers, "I trust you," as her eyes do the rest of the talking, _'to take care of me, to have my back, to catch me when I fall._

 

Root breaks, and reluctantly nods at Shaw, before whispering back "I do too", _'to always come back to me'._

 

After another pause, gazing at each other, so close their noses nearly touching, Shaw pulls away, recollects her cool, and walks towards the boys. Root reluctantly follows.

  


The silent stand off continues. Reese looks to Root, Root looks at Shaw, Shaw looks at Reese....

  


"Ok you kamikaze bunch of Angry Birds!" As everyone turns to Fusco, "if any one gets to complain its me! I watched _you two_ go MIA, and _you”_ throwing his hands in the air at Root, “lying on a slab! Any sane person doesn't get over that" as he finishes pointing his finger still at Root before calming to catch his ranting breath.... Calmly, "Coco puffs, we'll all have Looney Tunes back, even the kids will be there, nothing will happen to her."

 

In surprise at Fusco's outburst, Root recovers from her repressed amusement and steps forward, up close to Fusco, so close, smiling Root's sweet smile. Reaching out she smooths the lapels of Fusco's jacket “hmmm......” Fusco tenses at the contact, feeling her menace, crazy written all over her face. Finishing by patting him on the chest, "if something does happen Lionel...." Root doesn't finish her sentence with words, making Fusco flinch at the nutball.

  


Regaining his composure, "yeah, yeah, let's go already" as Fusco waves Root's threat aside with a shake of his hand as if nothing just happened.

  


They all stand for a moment longer looking at each other, before...

  


“Shooter located" confirms Machine Root.

  


They all turn to look at The Machine.

  


"Ok, that's still creepy though!" As everyone turns back to Fusco, “what?! It is!”

  


 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Insert: Cht 18 of fanfic Continuation - Season 6


End file.
